Cohen Power
by Lia Fox
Summary: Seth is having problems, and no one knows how to help him. Until Kirsten brings in his fav cousin - but will this help or is the Cohen Power dead?----Happy 15th Birthday Schyler----
1. Cohen Power?

"Hey sweetie!" Kirsten calls to her son as he throws his bag onto the couch and flips on the T.V. "How was school?" Seth merely turns the T.V. up louder to block out his mother's attempt. "I made you favourite for dinner, home made macaroni and cheese." The silence was worrying her more then ever now, but Seth just walked up stairs rolling his eyes. "Seth....just talk to me please!" But it had become to much and Seth turned around and yelled "Just stay out of my life, k? It doesn't matter all right!" and flew up the stairs. "No....it's not all right!" Kirsten sighed and poured herself a glass of wine.  
Sandy walks in just in time to hear Seth slam his door, after seeing his wife with a glass of wine, he figures there was another fight. "What happened this time?" But Kirsten just gave a half smile and looked out the window. Sandy turned off the T.V. and finds paper crumpled on the floor. Knowing it is Seth's and he probably shouldn't, Sandy unfolds it and reads: Dear Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, This letter is to inform you that your son/daughter Seth is currently failing his/her class World Issues and Math. A teacher interview is required to plan the next move to your son/daughter in improving their grade so they may stay at our school for the next year. Thank you,  
Mr. Woodruff  
"Honey, you might want to come and read this." He handed Kirsten the note and watched her face fall as she read it. "I'm getting really worried Sandy, this isn't like him at all! He used to be such a good boy." Another sigh and she tried to remember what a day used to be like with Seth. "Well something has to be done for sure, but right now I've got work to do on this case, so we'll talk some more latter." Sandy grabbed his briefcase and headed to the computer room. "Are you seriously going to leave after this?" She held up the creased note, "I think we have to talk about this more!" She was furious that he wanted to work instead of take care of their son, this wasn't like Sandy either. Was her whole family falling apart? "Sorry Babe, we will deal with this later." And with that he left Kirsten all alone again.  
The sound of two kids laughing filled the room and Kirsten just tried to relax. She was watching a home movie of Seth when he was twelve and so happy to just play his video games. "Who's the chick?" Ryan fell down beside Kirsten on the couch out of curiosity. "That is Schyler, Seth's favourite cousin. They used to be inseparable until she moved away with her dad." She stood up and left to the kitchen looking for some food. "So Shyler is your sister's daughter? I find that hard to believe." Kirsten laughed for a second before answering, "That's because it's not true. Schyler is Nicolas' daughter, Sandy's brother. But they got into a fight: something about Sandy living the fake life and selling himself out? I don't really know the whole story, but it's been a while since we've seen him." Ryan tried to picture another person like Sandy for a minute, "So why did Seth and Schyler stop talking?" Kirsten finished her drink before answering "Oh they didn't. She still sends letters all the time, but they've become fewer and further between. But I have a feeling that's more to do with Seth than her, she absolutely loves Seth and since she's an only child she thinks of him as her brother. You should really meet her sometime." Kirsten tried to remember the last time they had seen Schyler but couldn't. "So why don't I meet her now, March Break is coming up, why doesn't she come and stay for a while....maybe even smack some sense into Cohen." Kirsten couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this before, I'll make the call tonight! 


	2. Schyler

A few days later Kirsten was nervously pacing the kitchen, looking out the window every five seconds. "This isn't leading up to another talk is it? 'Cuz I'm really not in the mood!" Seth grumpily grabbed a bagel and started to butter it. Kirsten just rolled her eyes at him. Weird, normally she would have yelled at me for that. "Whatever, I'm gone!" and he headed to the door as Kirsten caught sight of the red convertible. "Sure honey, whatever you want." Seth froze, something was up and he didn't like it all. With a shrug he grabbed his skateboard and opened the door.  
A smiling Schyler was their to greet him, "Hey Seth, long time no see cousin!" she dropped her bags expecting a hug. But instead silence was the only thing between them. It all made sense to Seth now, they were trying to fix him with her. Well he wouldn't make it easier for them and walked away with a painful look on his face. The one person that I can't fight away, damn it! They know my weaknesses; well it's time to play dirty then! And he skated down the driveway and into the city.  
"That bad eh? I had no idea." Schyler shrugged it off and looked at her aunt. "That would be considered a good day." Kirsten lingered at the spot where Seth had been only seconds before, then turned to help Schyler with her bags."  
"Schyler! My God how you've grown. Missed you around here, good to see you though!" Sandy picked up his only niece and hugged her tight; they shared a special connection from when Schyler spent a year at the Cohen's while her parents settled their divorce. That was right before her father made them move. "Oh I've missed all of you too, but I hear there is a new one around?" before she had finished speaking Ryan walked in from the pool house. "Can I borrow the-" but he stopped in mid sentence once he saw Schyler. "Ryan this is Schyler, Schyler...Ryan." Sandy introduced them and poured himself a glass of water. "This is our favourite niece, so treat her good" Schyler rolled her eyes, "I'm your only niece, but good try! Any ways, nice to meet you Ryan, but I've got to unpack. I take it my room is still their?" Sandy nodded and Schyler gave him a hug and the Ryan, who was a little surprised by it at first.  
"Is she always that happy?" Ryan looked a bit confused. "No, her parent's divorced a while back and she was never happy, she just shrugged it off and smiled for everyone else's case. If she's ever that happy we know something is wrong, in this case her cousin didn't even say hi. She cares a lot about family, and now that your part of hers she'll do anything for you." Sandy hit him on the back before leaving to help Schyler unpack. 


	3. How Am I Suppose To Fix That?

"All right Seth get your ass out of bed, it's time we talked." Schyler pulled the comforter off of Seth and turned on the lights. "Go away mom, I don't have to or want to!" He pulled the sheets up and turned his back to her, "how'd you get in anyways, I locked the door." He pulled the pillow up over his head to block out the light. "Well you gave me a key last time remember, so move your ass now or I'll have to kick it!" Schyler pulled him from the bed by the feet before he clued in who it was. "Get out of my room, no one asked you in!" She pulled back a little hurt, but knew this was going to be tough. "No one used to have to either! What the hell is wrong with you Cohen, you're acting like the typical spoiled brat – you know the kind you hate!?!" She threw some clothes at him and he got dressed. She knows what she's doing; I'll give her that. "Whatever, I don't care anymore." He threw on his t-shirt and then climbed back into bed. "Why Seth, what made you stop caring?" He mumbled something back and then turned to face her. "Can you just leave please?" She didn't agree right away because she was working something out in her head, "Fine, because you asked nicely. But we're going to see a movie tonight and that's final." She headed towards the door and then paused for an answer. "Fine!" and then she left. How the hell am I suppose to fix that?  
Schyler was still hurt from the argument with Seth; it reminded her of the last time they had spoken, Cuz you know that went so well! I can't believe he said all that, I guess I wasn't the perfect angel either...but still. Let's face it, Seth isn't exactly known for being like that – it was more like the people he hated. I just don't get guys anymore! And in a frustrated state, she sat down at the kitchen table and dug into a tub of Rocky Road ice cream.  
"Oh I know that look all too well! What's wrong?" Sandy opened the fridge looking for a snack. "Not much, just figuring ways I can kill your son and hide the body. Wanna help?" Schyler laughed off the idea, but Sandy still answered, "Wish I could darling, but that whole parenting thing...it just gets in the way. Well good luck with that problem...I swear I'll defend you in court though." He saluted her with his water bottle and smiled that famous Cohen smile. "Thanks Uncle Sandy. Where you going?" Her uncle lifted up his suitcase, "Where else, work. That seems to be all I'm doing lately. See you later." He left and Schyler could swear she heard her aunt sigh in the next room.  
"Hey. What's up?" Ryan emerged from the pool house in time for food and saw a depressed looking Schyler at the table the next morning. "Seth hasn't come down yet and it's all ready like 3 pm." The sigh of a sad woman issued from her direction and Ryan knew this was serious. Not wanting to blow this first conversation with his 'cousin' he was silent for a moment. "He doesn't come down much anymore. I wouldn't take it personally. Something bugging him and he's working it out." He paused to see the look on her face. "I never said it was personal. But have you guys even tried to figure out what's wrong?" Ryan stared at her in shock. "Of course. All of us have, and I know he hates being like this...I guess he just needs that one right trigger to bring him back. Not that I can help much – but try to make him remember the way you guys used to be. He probably thinks you're just here to fix him and then leave, which you are. But make him think you came for him. My guess is he feels lonely now and wants someone he can hold on to...not someone who's gonna leave as soon as he's better – cuz that's not much reason to get better." Schyler was awed. It was all true as far as she could see, and the fact that Ryan saw it before her was a surprise...she was normally good at this stuff. "Don't look at me like that, I kinda know what it feels like to be abandoned...and he's starting to act the way I used to." He threw a glance out the window as if looking back to the days of fighting and stealing. "Well, thanks. And when I'm done with Seth...you and me have gotta talk!" She kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs to find Seth. 


	4. Rocky Horror Picture Show!

"All right let's move bud. C'mon – get out of bed right now!" When Schyler announced her entrance seconds before she opened the door, Seth had been looking at some old pictured of the two of them and had just managed to shove them under his bed before Schyler could see what he had. "I'm not going out tonight. Sorry," Schyler gave him a look he knew well, Crap! I'm going out whether I want to or not. Oh well...could use some air. "The compassion in your voice is overwhelming, I think I'm gonna cry!" Schyler was not pleased, and the sarcasm dripping from her words told Seth that. "Move, I'm taking you to a movie and that's your say so let's get going." She paused for a brief moment to give Seth the illusion that he had some say in all of this, "NOW!" He jumped out of bed and threw on his jacket. Well that got him going! I guess he just needs to be brought down a bit – his parent's aren't exactly the bossy type. Maybe he just needs to be challenged – well Cohen get ready for the challenge of your life! The cousins headed out the door, not speaking or looking at each other and each one planning their next move. Tonight's gonna be so much fun! I'll just have to break her and she'll run crying home muah ha ha ha . Oh my god! Do I really want to do this to her, look at her. She's so worried about me and I'm being such an ass. Whatever, she doesn't know what I'm going through and she can't just expect to show up after two years and magically fix everything! Seth was battling with himself and Schyler could see that. She knew he was hurting and wanted to help – but this was something she had never seen before and wasn't quite sure how to handle it.  
"So, what movie do you want to see? Action – horror – comedy – romance?" Schyler had no idea what to do and was hoping Seth would lighten up in the movie. "Nothing. This was your idea, so you chose." She sighed and realized this was not going to be easy. "Do you just want to rent a movie? Because we can do that too!" She gave a hopeful smile and Seth cooled down a bit. "Sure, but I don't care which one – just no chic flick, k?" Schyler's answer was an amazing smile and Seth seemed to open up just a tinsy bit more. This was what he had missed, and he wanted it back so badly.  
"I've got it! Rocky Horror Picture Show! Remember when we used to stay up all night watching this? God those were the days, everything was so much simpler than now." She looked at Seth for a reaction. Nothing. "Yeah sounds good. Let's go." They drove home the same way they drove there...in silence. Whatever had opened him up before, was wearing off now.  
They walked in together and Seth headed straight to the TV, but Schyler went to get some snacks. "Hey Ryan, what's cooking?" Ryan looked up from his magazine, "Chicken, Kirsten just finished it – Sandy's away again so she threw it out if that's what you're looking for." Schyler was a little surprised, "You know that's just saying right? I was asking how you are." Ryan blushed a bit and shrugged "Same as usual." Schyler nodded and the caught on, "So Sandy's out a lot and that's bother Kirsten? Do they fight some times?" Ryan nodded and kept reading, something about this girl made him want to tell her everything that had ever happened to her. What is with that? I don't trust anyone right away...so what's so special about her? She's cute that's for sure – but that would just be weird, I mean she's practically my cousin! Ryan shook his head to clear it and stared at Schyler for a few more seconds before returning to his magazine.  
"You coming?" Seth grabbed the coke from the fridge and waited for Schyler. "Yeah gimme me a sec, I just want to talk to Ryan for a minute." Seth immediately went defensive and tried to shrug it off, "course you do, everyone does!" The sarcasm stung Ryan and he gave Seth a funny look before Seth turned and left. "Um, you know what that was about?" Schyler turned to Ryan who just shrugged and left to his room. "God! Is every guy like this!" She grabbed the popcorn and headed into the living room, only Seth wasn't there – he had gone up to his room since he was no longer in the mood for a movie. Schyler was about to go up and tell him to get down here when she remembered Ryan's advice and tried to think of a way to make him remember that they used to be able to talk about anything, then it hit her and she ran up to her room. 


	5. Remember When

"Seth?" There was no answer and so she just slipped the present under his door and headed off to bed. Seth got up and put Mr. Oat's aside, What's she trying to do now, save my sou-" but he froze when he flipped the gift over. It was an old picture of the two of them laughing on his couch, from when she had stayed during her parents divorce. Attached was a note:  
Seth, I know something is bothering you, and I know that you don't think I know how you feel or I can help. But you're talking to the adopted girl with three stepbrothers and three mothers. Pretty sure I have some idea of what's going on in that head of yours...but sometimes talking can help too. Trust me, I've been where you are and I just want to help. I'm not going anywhere, so if you want to talk – or just hang out then I'm here. And I know you don't want to stay like this, you're hurting everyone you love and that's not like you, so try to remember the good times and forget the bad, I know it can be hard sometimes but that's the only way you're going to get through life in one piece.  
Love always, Schyler "Oh god!" Seth had to sit down. She was right, she was always right. He was hurting everyone around him and they hadn't done anything – well at least not on purpose! And Schyler had been through so much, no wonder she was pissed at him for acting like this, he was surprised she had stayed this long. Four days of putting up with me, that takes effort! He lay down on his bed to think. He would try to talk to her tomorrow, but right now he had to think some stuff through.  
It wasn't until the middle of the day that Seth came out of his room, he wanted to make sure that Ryan and his parent's were gone before he did. He could handle Schyler now...but not everyone! He found her playing his favourite video game in the den; she always knew what he liked. She smiled as he came in and the tension lifted, he knew he didn't have to say anything, and to just sit was good for now. He grabbed a controller and started to play too. They sat like this for hours until their eyes stung from staring at the screen to long.  
"I'm sorry." Seth still didn't face Schyler but she knew that this was painful and touched his arm. "I know, it's okay." She put down her controller and faced him, "Do you want to talk?" He shook his head no, "But I need to." He paused but she didn't interrupt him. "Listen, you remember when your parent's started to fight and you came here? Well... my dad took this new job and he's going against my granddad for some big lawyer thing and my mom isn't too impressed. They haven't really been getting along and I guess that pisses me off. They try to tell me to do stuff and then yell at each other and it really doesn't make me want to listen." Schyler knew exactly what he meant. They sat there for most of the day, talking about what was bothering him. About his parents and how he was adjusting to Ryan being there and that he wasn't mad at him at all – but he was always there and that just bugged him lately. Schyler didn't say anything threw all of it, but just listened, and in the end that's all that Seth needed. When he was done, she got up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "See, that wasn't so bad. Now you just have to talk to your parent's because they seem to be the big problem here." She smiled as she pulled away, but stopped when she saw that Seth was frowning. "I don't think we need to go that far do we? Wasn't it good enough just to talk to you?" She laughed and then caught herself when she saw his face. "Sorry Hun, but no it's not! None of this is going to go away until you talk to them, trust me. But you don't have to do it right this second...give yourself time to think about how to say it, because it is as hard as you think it's going to be." She kissed his hair and left him alone to think it over.  
"Mom, I need to talk to you." Kirsten froze; she had wanted to hear those words so badly she wasn't so sure she hadn't dreamed them. "Seth?" She gave a small smile and turned to him to show she was listening. Schyler went down to grab some food, but stopped outside the kitchen when she heard them talking. "Well, I don't really know how to say this, but...It's just when you and dad fight-" But Kirsten stopped him short, "Honey, your dad and I are not fighting! We're fine." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself too. "Yeah mom, you do." She shook her head and repeated "No, we really aren't son. We're fine." Schyler was secretly wishing that Kirsten would shut up don't contradict him, he just wants you to listen – and DON'T tell him he's wrong...that will just piss him off again! But it was too late and Seth was starting to get angry. "YES! You are, but neither of you are willing to admit it. God, do you think I'm that stupid?" Kirsten was a little taken aback by this change in attitude and tried to calm him down with soothing words, which only further angered him. "I'm not a little kid Kristen! I can see what's right in front of my face! Whatever." And Seth stormed away, passing Schyler on the way. 


	6. Geek

Schyler sighed as she stepped into the living room and faced Kirsten. "What happened?" Kirsten looked hurt and confused, and that look did not work for her. "You did exactly what s you shouldn't have. He wanted to tell you what was wrong and you told him he was wrong. That tend to tick people off." Schyler felt sorry for Kirsten, but couldn't help getting a little angry because she had just undone everything she had worked for. "How? I didn't tell him he was wrong...I said we weren't fighting. Which, by the way, we aren't. Perfectly fine." Schyler was getting a little frustrated. "Look, Seth believes something and you told him he was wrong. That's what set him off. But the whole 'soothing sounds' really sent him over the edge because you treated him like he was a lost three-year-old. Not good! Also, this fighting thing is really bothering him and he needed you to know that." Kirsten thought for a moment, "Like I said though, we aren't fighting!" Schyler was getting angry now, it was like her parents divorce all over again, "I really don't care! It's Seth you should be focusing on, and trust me – you blew that test. So I think you should give him some time and then try to talk to him. Better yet, just listen to what he has to say, k? And don't patronise him or it won't work." Schyler steered Kirsten into a chair and poured her some more wine. "How do you know all of this?" Schyler looked at her for a second, "Um, hello? Been there and done all of that! Trust me, he just needs to tell you and it will get better – but it will take time for him to get back to what he used to be." Kirsten stopped drinking, "But he told you almost right away!" Schyler laughed, "You really think he looks at us the same? I'm his friend that's not involved and can't get hurt no matter what he does. You are his mother and this involves you. Trust me...you need to talk this out with him. And might I suggest marriage counselling for you and Sandy?" Kirsten looked appalled at the idea. "We do not need therapy! We are perfectly normal!" Schyler now looked appalled, "I'm in therapy...does that mean I'm not normal? Just having someone else listening works – and someone you don't know works surprisingly well. Look just try it for Seth, okay?" Schyler left and let her aunt think things over for now.  
"Seth? Honey I think we need to try this again." Kirsten and Sandy stood outside the door and waited for him to answer. "Listen Seth, we just want to hear what you have to say." The door creaked open a bit and they walked in. Schyler crept to the door and listened through the crack. It was hard for him, but he told them what was wrong and that something needed to change or he couldn't. They agreed on seeing a therapist for a while and to try to work things out better. There was no hugging, and Seth wasn't 'fixed' right away, but it was at least something, and Schyler felt that things would eventually change. Now all that had to be done was to give Seth a happy night before she left tomorrow.  
This news was not good with Seth and he got upset, but realised that she would be back, after all Schyler always came back. I'm just that good! Can't resist Cohen Power. Wow, that was geeky. 


End file.
